


Klaine Advent Day 2: Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The bed was sacred ground. Blaine had declared on the first day they were in the new house that the bed was the one place where you could never argue, and Kurt had agreed. Arguments had driven them apart before, and if they had at least one peaceful place then maybe they could last. It had proven tough at first, especially when they were in the middle of an argument about what movie to watch and Blaine had jumped on the bed and declared the arguing had to stop. Kurt had reluctantly agreed, and the ended up just watching Moulin Rouge again. But this seemed like the toughest argument they'd had ever.

"I just think that you need to spend a little more time at home! I know that you have rehearsals until ten, but you just come home and go to bed! We haven't kissed- I mean, really kissed- in the past month!" Blaine yelled. 

"Well it's not my fault that the director's being an asshole about this! I'm trying, Blaine, I really am, but every time I am energized and ready to do something you're reading a book or just need some alone time!"

"God, everyone told me that we wouldn't work out together, and I never believed them. I just thought they were jealous of everything we have, but maybe I was just thinking crazy, like I always do, apparently!"   
Blaine looked like he was about to cry, and Kurt opened his mouth and prepared to continue, but something made him stop. He remembered Blaine looking like this years before, when he had cheated on him. He remembered how much that tore them up inside, and how much they had needed each other. He could never do that again. So he wordlessly stepped forward and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

"Blaine?" He asked. Blaine sat down next to him, shoving his face into Kurt's shoulder. 

"I love you so much. I hate arguing with you."

"I love you too. And, I'll try to get home earlier and spend more time with you-"

"It's okay. Really. It just makes me appreciate the time I do have with you more. Like right now." Blaine said with a smile, shifting around until he was straddling Kurt.

"Are you implying something, Blaine?" Kurt teased, and Blaine groaned.

"I'm implying that I want to kiss you, is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect." Kurt said with a grin, and the two leaned in, all arguments forgotten.


End file.
